28Minutes Later
by Alric Severin
Summary: SEQUEL to 28Hours Later.What happens after Severus and Hermione walked out of the hall? Read and Find out.  This is also my entry for The-New-Take-On-Famous-ish-Quotes Competition!


**A/N:** Hello there again! First and foremost thank you for reading this humble fic. Secondly a word of advice this is a Sequel to my story **28Hours Later**, it's better to read that first or else you won't know why they act like this.

This fic is my entry to **the****-New-Take-On-Famous-ish-Quotes Competition!**

**Prompt: **"Smile; it's the second best thing that you can do with your lips."

Finally **Usual Disclaimers Apply**…. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>28 Minutes Later<strong>

Severus Snape had been pacing around the room for almost an hour and if you look closely you can probably see a small trench forming on the floor of the dungeons. After the little fiasco with the staff in the afternoon ended, _(with no casualties thank goodness)_ Severus and Hermione decided to go to the dungeons to cool off.

"Those dimwitted fools!" Severus began once they entered his Office, clearly he didn't appreciate being slammed at a wall and being held at wand point. "How dare they do that to me! I wasn't even aware I was smiling all day, they even have the gall to proclaim I'm an imposter." "Me posing as myself? Such dimwitted people"

Hermione cast a Muffliato spell on the room, no need for the students to hear what happened this afternoon. They have enough traumas to deal with anyway having seen Severus smiling would have such an effect on a student.

"Now, now Severus do calm down. They were only concerned with your well being" Hermione said trying to pacify a very irate potion's master.

"And pray tell how does _ambushing_ an unsuspecting person show concern?" Severus asked sarcastically

"Well they said in the faculty meeting that you never smile, and seeing you smiling _all day_ warrants such actions" Hermione reasoned. She did say the words _Faculty Meeting_ knowing Severus would catch on _'Sometimes it's just fun teasing him, let's see how far I could go' _Hermione thought

"Faculty Meeting? What faculty meeting I didn't get a missive?" Severus said incredulously

"It's special summon from Minerva, obviously you were the topic. Not much would be done if you were there. And they really were concerned they thought you were struck by an Imperius curse"

"You were there as well? Why didn't you stop them? You knew more than that." Severus said piecing together everything

"Well I did try, but the look on their faces when they thought you were in trouble was too much, I just had to let them do it" Hermione said cheekily

"You little witch, I always thought you were better sorted to Slytherin, with that conniving mind of yours. Not to mention utter disregard for rules" at this Hermione tried to protest but Severus beat her to it by adding "Need I remind you of your second year thievery or should I go back to your first year when you've set my fine robes on fire?" He said with one raised eyebrow. Seeing no reaction from Hermione he said "I supposed you got your laugh when you saw me being assailed by those people"

"Oh come on Severus, you've got to admit it was funny." Hermione said dejectedly feeling guilty on what happened to Severus

"Not if you're on my end of the wand, it's not nice being shoved to a wall." Severus said then added "It was rather humorous to see Minerva's face when she figured out what was really happening" and at that he chuckled.

Hermione went to Severus side and looked him straight to the eyes. "Forgive me I thought it would be funny seeing your reaction to the whole event"

"Of course my dear, I could never stay mad at you. Besides I've been thru worse situations, I would never allow something so small ruin our relationship"

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That we're in a relationship."

"I supposed, after all the whole staff probably knows it by now. But be warned witch, I will never let you go, never even out of my sight. You. Are. Mine." Severus said enunciating every word

"I would never have anything less but same goes for you wizard, you are mine" Hermione said "oh, and one more thing"

"What is it then?"

"You should smile more often"

"Why should I?"

"Because _smiling is the second best thing that you can do with your lips_" Hermione said with a contented smile and warm eyes that she would only show to her Severus

"Oh, and should I wager on what is the best thing I can do with my lips madam?" Severus said with mirth in his voice and smiling freely, knowing what Hermione was implying with her words.

"It's better to demonstrate Professor Snape"

"Very well then Professor Granger" and with that said Severus' lips descended on Hermione's. Proving the point.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later<strong>

Of course after the fiasco that afternoon rumors started to circulate around Hogwarts, mostly by students who wants answers to the great mystery. Why was Severus Snape smiling on a Monday Morning? Was it really because of a certain Arithmancy Professor by the name of Hermione Granger? As of now there are still no valid answers, maybe will just have to wait until the two are finally married.

But Headmistress McGonagall has this to say _"Even after the war, Severus Snape has never found peace. He still blamed himself for all that has happened, for all the deaths that occurred in this School. Especially those students whom he swore to protect. Meeting Hermione Granger is the best thing that has happened to his life up 'til now. Miss Granger showed him that there is hope and that he should stop his penance. He finally found peace, and he found it in the form of Hermione Granger."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed that. For my next story, I'd like to try a bit of a **News style** story telling. See how that works.

**Some Reviews would be awesome.**


End file.
